This project is a collaborative study with McLean Hospital of the Effect of intensive psychotherapy in the treatment of schizophrenia. Schizophrenic patients between the ages of 17 and 45, meeting diagnostic criteria modified from WHO investigation, who are neither rapidly remitting (within two weeks) nor chronically incapacitated (for more than two years) are identified at one of three treatment sites (University Hospital, Solomon Carter Fuller MHC, Bedford V.A. Hospital); then randomly assigned either to treatment as usual (supportive plus pharmacotherapy) alone, or to that modality, and in addition intensive psychoanalytically oriented psychotherapy at least three times weekly for at least two years, administered by an experienced psychotherapist. Extensive baseline measures (including PSS, Camarillo, Menninger Health Sickness Scale, Katz) are repeated with varying intensity at 6 month intervals by an independent follow-up team, including "blind" raters. Therapy sessions are tape recorded for both psychotherapy and treatment as usual and assessed by a semi-independent team of process judges.